The Girl Who Charmed Tom Riddle
by Yzz
Summary: No one would ever guessed that Voldemort once had a lover. The heir of Slytherin falling in love with the descendent of Ravenclaw. Two incredibly intelligent people, with two different perspectives on life. TomXOC. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've decided to write a Harry Potter fan-fiction. I have attempted several in the past, such as one where Harry had a twin sister (failed miserably), a Draco Malfoy romance (didn't get past writing chapter one), and countless Fred Weasley romances (one which I may take the idea and remodel it). I have taken a new outlook to write this fan-fiction, though. This fan-fiction is all about Tom Marvolo Riddle, the man who would soon become Lord Voldemort. However, this is about more than just him. This is about the only person he ever cared about, and how that person almost sacrificed everything for him.**

**The title is subject to change, for I feel that 'The Girl Who Charmed Tom Riddle' isn't that creative at all. I may edit the entire series once I finish, too. I already have the first three chapters done, but I wanted to post this to obtain some feedback, because that's how I always am. **

**I'm going to stop rambling now, and let you enjoy the first chapter ^.^**

* * *

"Miss Amilae," I heard a voice interrupt my sleep and my mind awoke.

"Miss Amilae," the dreary voice called me again when I didn't open my eyes or sit up.

"Nagini," another voice said and nudged me with her elbow.

I opened my aquamarine eyes lazily and slowly lifted my head. "Mm, yes, Professor Harolds?" I addressed my Ancient Runes teacher as I looked around the classroom. The Hufflepuff girl sitting next to me fought the urge to laugh. This wasn't the first time Allison Reinhold had to wake me up during class. All of my classmates were looking at me, in the center of the room. They were looking at me, their fellow fourth year, who held a new record for amount of times to fall asleep in class in just one term. It was only a month into the school year.

"I asked if you cared to tell me the origin of this rune," Professor Harolds, a tall and scrawny man, pointed at a foreign symbol that he had drawn on the board during his lecture, which I had fallen asleep during.

I looked down at my opened Rune Dictionary and scanned the page of symbols. I sighed, "Honestly, I don't really care to tell you, however…" I found the symbol with it's origin listed adjacent to it on the page. "…I will. That symbol would be from the early Roman wizards dated 421 BC. It was found on each of the columns decorated around the first amphitheatre."

"Correct," Professor Harolds nodded without enthusiasm. As he drowned on about it's meaning, I wondered why I bothered to sign up for this course.

I began to play with the ring on my right ring finger. I took it off and examined it for the millionth time in my life. It had a bronze band and a dark blue ruby fitted perfectly on the band. I looked through the semi-transparent ruby and saw the extremely familiar eagle staring back at me. Taking my eyes off the ring, I looked around the classroom nervously, and then placed the ring back on it's respective finger.

My eyes went back to wandering around the room. The class consisted mostly of my fellow Ravenclaw peers, but also a couple Hufflepuffs, like Allison, a handful of Gryffindors, and several Slytherins. I counted them. Two Hufflepuff girls, four Gryffindors; one boy and three girls, and six Slytherins; four boys and two girls. There was a total of eleven Ravenclaws students; six boys and five girls. Obviously, Ancient Runes is considered a very academic, and therefore boring, class. That explains why so many Ravenclaw students signed up, but not why the least motivated and laziest Ravenclaw did.

I placed my elbow on my desk and leaned my face against the palm of hand. My hand pressed my cheek into my face and made my it look foolish. I gazed across the room at one of the Slytherin boys. He had jet black hair and a pale complexion. This Slytherin boy was probably the only one I could tolerate to be around, for all the other Slytherins were, simply put, assholes.

He was looking at me with his dark eyes. Once our eyes met he smirked, looked down and laughed, then looked at me again and smiled. I smiled back at him.

Slowly, I lifted my head away from my hand and ran my fingers through my short, dark-brown hair. When I felt the headband that held back my bangs, I took it out and shook my head to move around my hair. I continued combing my hair with my dainty fingers, and finally repositioned my navy blue headband.

"That is all for today, class," Professor Harolds proclaimed apathetically and turned his attention to his desk.

I gathered the several books I had for Ancient Runes and a few notes from the class. I made a face when I thought about how much money had been spent on these books when I dreaded the class. Allison noticed my annoyed expression and laughed. "Nagini, could you tell me why you bother with this class?"

I sighed, "I really don't know."

Allison giggled. "With your attitude, it's a wonder to think you're a descendant of Ravenclaw herself."

I laughed and spoke with irony in my voice. "Mm, Yes. I, Nagini Rowena Amilae, with the wit and beauty of my famous ancestor, should be a diligent and hardworking student like Hogwarts has never seen." I couldn't finish without laughing in between words. Allison joined me.

"I do not think that supported the idea of me taking this class…" I finally said.

"So much trouble for a class you don't even like?" my Slytherin friend appeared in front of my desk.

"Tom, could you remind me why I decided to take this course?" I asked rhetorically.

Tom gave me one of his boyish smirks. "It's obvious, my dear Nagini. You knew I was taking the course," he explained.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You wish, Riddle." Tom smirked back at me and looked into my eyes. There was a moment of intensity between us which spread throughout the emptying classroom.

"Um, Nagini," Allison interrupted us nervously, "We told Professor Dumbledore that we would get to class early, remember?"

I broke my gaze away from Tom and looked at the brown-haired girl. Blinking and shaking my head, I remembered what she was talking about. "Yes, I forgot," I breathed. I turned back to look at Tom, but he was already gone.

Professor Dumbledore was my absolute favorite teacher at Hogwarts. Ever since my first Transfiguration class, he had always had this happy, alluring glow about him. For the past few years, Allison and I had come up with some of the smallest excuses to merely spend time with him. Now, we practically gossiped with him. He had become more of a friend to us, rather than a teacher… A mentor, if you will.

When we walked into the classroom, Minerva McGonagall, the dark haired Gryffindor Prefect, was conversing with the professor. When Dumbledore saw Allison and I enter, he broke away from the conversation and greeted us.

"Ah, Miss Amilae. Miss Reinhold. Come in, come in," he gestured amiably.

Allison and I stepped forward into the classroom and put our stuff down at our seats. "Good morning, Professor Dumbledore," I greeted him cheerfully with a smile.

"Good morning, Miss Amilae," Dumbledore nodded towards me.

"Professor, I need to get going now. We're holding a Quidditch practice for everyone who has a free period. I'll see you this afternoon," Minerva said as she picked up her books.

"Good bye, Minerva. Enjoy Quidditch," Dumbledore bade goodbye, smiling.

"Ravenclaw is still going to beat you on Friday!" I jeered at her, in the nicest way possible. She looked back and laughed, shaking her head.

After Minerva exited the room, Allison opened her mouth at once. "Professor, you know Tom Riddle, right?" she asked with curiosity in her voice. Once she spoke his name, I became even more interested in the conversation. What was she getting at?

"Of course," Dumbledore spoke collectively, yet I felt like there was a sudden change in his mood underneath his gentle guise.

"Well," Allison pressed on, "I think our friend Nagini _fancies _him!" She let out a laugh. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Dumbledore laughed lightly and his eyes scanned over to me.

I looked from Allison to my professor and exchanged glances between the two before I said anything. It took me a while to find my words, for I really did not know what to say. I finally spoke. "No?" I said meekly.

Allison put her hands on her hips. "You're the only female he actually engages in conversation with, you know. Every single Slytherin girl practically drools over him. I, on the contrary, think he is rather strange… He actually makes me nervous, sometimes… Although he has such a charming voice… " Allison trailed off.

Dumbledore broke her off and began to speak., "Tom Riddle is a boy of little friends-" I soon interrupted him, however.

"Wait, I thought we were talking about me liking him, Allison?" I asked when it finally registered that her reasoning did not support her accusation.

Allison made an exasperated sort of hand motion. "You know what I mean. You two _fancy _each other!" She proclaimed it again. I sighed, and was about to speak, when Dumbledore held up a hand.

"Tom Riddle does not have many friends," he began again, "So, if you two are fond of one another, act on it. I'm sure he is quite lonely."

I gave Dumbledore a displeased look. "I said that I don't like him, Professor," I reminded him.

Dumbledore chuckled and his blue eyes twinkled. "Of course," he said softly, and slightly sarcastically.

"Tom has friends," Allison said suddenly, "Avery, Lestrange, Rosier-" She began listing the names of the boys whom Tom was always surrounded by. Although, it seemed more like they were more with him than he was with them.

Allison cut herself off, for students started filing into the classroom. One of the first of them being the boy in question, followed by two of his "gang members." He took his typical seat behind me, while Avery and Rosier took seats next to and behind him, respectively. They were in conversation, although Tom didn't seem too interested. He merely nodded along with them, his eyes glancing around the room.

I was at the front of the classroom next to Dumbledore's desk. Allison and Dumbledore had begun talking again next to me. I was uninterested in their conversation, as I was studying Tom. His glance finally met mine. This always seemed to happen.

I noticed that Allison had taken her seat and Dumbledore went to his office. This left me alone at the front of the classroom. As I advanced toward my seat next to Allison, Avery addressed Tom.

"Riddle, why do we always sit here? I'm tired of looking at this Mudblood's head all day."

That was the first time I had ever heard anyone call Allison that derogatory word in front of her. Tears began to form in her eyes. Allison looked down at her desk and her hands fidgeted on her lap.

My eyes widened and I glared at Avery, who was smirking. I looked over at Rosier, who shared Avery's same smart-ass look, and then I looked at Tom. He was smirking, aswell, but seemed aloof and wasn't looking at either of them. I lingered my eyes on him, and I knew he could feel my glare burning the side of his face. He finally turned his head and faced me. His expression seemed somewhat torn. I breathed out fiercely and sat in my seat, seeing how I couldn't bare to look at a pure-blood git or a boy that I couldn't understand. I wondered why Dumbledore hadn't come out of his office to start class yet.

I glanced at Allison next to me, obviously still upset, and then peered at the two Slytherin boys behind me from the corner of my eye.

Avery spoke again. "What, Riddle? Do you fancy Miss Ravenclaw or something?" he laughed and then looked over at me, "She may be the descendent of Ravenclaw herself, but look at the pathetic people she associates with."

Allison began to sob. I nearly jumped out of my seat and drew my wand. Pointing it at Avery's throat, I could see the shock and fear in his eyes.

"You filthy scum!" I shouted, "I am so sick of you pure-bloods thinking that you're some sort of royalty. You have no right, absolutely no right, to refer to those of different birth in such a degrading manner." Every word that I spoke was filled with intense rage and meaning.

Every pair of eyes in the room were on me and Avery. The Slytherins were either laughing at my words or making disgusted looks towards me. The Gryffindors in the class were almost all cheering for me. Hufflepuffs seemed slightly scared, and disapproving, but sympathetic towards their housemate. My fellow Ravenclaws seemed afraid that my actions would get us more points deducted.

"Although you are right, Miss Amilae, you have no right to point your wand at another student," a civil voice spoke softly from the front of the room. Dumbledore had finally emerged from his office and had seen the latter of the incident.

I lowered my wand and turned around to look at him. "I'm sorry professor…" I mumbled, ashamed of my behavior. I wasn't ashamed of standing up for Allison, I was merely ashamed of being caught.

"I think the two of you should go to Professor Dippet's office and sort out this quarrel, don't you agree?" Dumbledore said casually.

I sighed and gathered my things off of my desk. I smiled at Allison, who seemed considerably less upset, and she returned my smile along with a look of apology. She shouldn't feel sorry, however, because her parents are not anything she should be ashamed of. One does not have the luxury of choosing their parents.

Avery had already exited the room, causing a ruckus from the moment he angrily packed up his books to the moment he stomped out the door. Before heading out the door myself, I looked at Tom one more time. He was gazing at me with inquisitiveness in his deep dark eyes. If I looked into them a moment longer than I did, I probably would have shivered.

* * *

**Please, for the love of god, review! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter two. Obviously... I didn't think that I was going to get that many reviews at all within just a few days for the first chapter. I did not expect more than two! So, thank you to everyone that reviewed! I really, really appreciate reviews more than anything. I love feedback. I love love, you could say! Good reviews make me do my happy dance (-^o^)--(^o^-)**

**I have literally just finished editing this moments ago. I decided to add a couple of descriptive paragraphs towards the end, a little for filler and mostly for tone and mood. Also, as far as chapter titles go, don't expect them until I'm well into the story. Usually my titles are inspired by music - whether it be song titles or lyrics - but this story is very loosely musically influenced. That's really rare for me o.o Don't worry, though, I'll try to think of something creative! I'm always trying to concoct titles while I'm writing, rereading, or editing.**

**Now seems a good time to say this: I should inform you readers who are not familiar with me and my writing of two important things. I usually do not write long chapters. Always expect around 1,000 words, maybe a couple hundred more. That is not a big deal, especially with this story because I can feel a lot of description coming anyways... The big thing is that I'm really, really, really, really, extremely lazy. I love to procrastinate. But you wanna know one thing that really motivates me? REVIEWS! Yes! Marvelous reviews! I am a HUGE fan of support and feedback, so feel free to contact me by any other means (see profile) and deliver to me your words of encouragement, ideas, and advice.**

**Now, my lovely readers, it's finally the end of my talking and time for you all to enjoy chapter two :]**

* * *

"Headmaster, I know my actions were out of line, but you know what he called her!" I argued impatiently to Headmaster Dippet against Avery. The tough, broad-shouldered Slytherin was standing nearly two feet next to me in front of Dippet's desk. It was déjà vu.

Our headmaster was a balding and slightly feeble old man with a long, white beard. His head was dipped down and his eyes shut, for he was in deep thought. Within a few moments, he slowly lifted his head and glanced back and forth between Avery and me. I had a feeling that I knew what he was going to say.

"You two should seriously consider putting aside your differences and cease this quarrelling," Dippet said matter-of-factly. I opened my mouth to bring up why we here in the first place, but he cut me off. "Miss Amilae, I know Mr. Avery should learn to watch his language, but that is not your concern. You may leave now, and I hope it will be more than a few weeks before I see you in here again."

I breathed out heavily. I could not bring myself to argue. I felt defeated. Headmaster Dippet was never able to actually resolve the fights which Avery and I seemed to always find ourselves in. More than likely, he wanted to get me out of his office. At least I did not get detention this time. Mr. Pringle, the caretaker, loved to give beatings.

As I was walking out of the office, I heard Avery behind me, followed by the headmaster's voice. "Mr. Avery, I'd like to have a word with you, now."

I smirked, hoping that he would be told off for using that horrid word. Although we had gotten into countless fights concerning the same ideal, or merely him being a jackass, he had never actually used that word.

"Why does Tom have to associate with such scum," I sighed hopelessly, "He can't be like them… He's not mean and rude like that at all…"

The truth, however, is that I do not really know what Tom is truly like. I didn't even know much about him, like where he comes from, his heritage, etc. All I knew was that he lived in an orphanage, didn't know his parents, and considered Hogwarts his home. I met him for the first time in our first year in Potions class. We sat next to each other, and became partners for most of the assignments. Mostly we talked about class-related topics. By the end of the year, we were both in Professor Slughorn's "Slug Club." Ever since first year, we have been each other's Potions class partners. It's ironic that we have not given each other the title of "friend," though. We rarely talked about our opinions, feelings, or ideas, although Tom seemed extremely interested when he found out that I am descended from Rowena Ravenclaw. This year has started off differently, even though it's been a mere month, we have had more relatively recreational conversations.

Once I returned to Dumbledore's classroom, he was dismissing class. I walked over to my desk and gathered my things. Allison was waiting for me.

"What did Headmaster Dippet say this time?" she asked, expecting the same answer she always got.

"What do you think he said?" I rolled my eyes as I walked with her out the classroom, "Actually, he sounded more serious this time when he told Avery and I to drop the fighting. Hopefully he's getting what's coming to him right now, though. Dippet asked him to stay behind when I left." I grinned at Allison, hoping that this would cheer her up somewhat.

She smiled. "Good, that git's the worst living thing I have ever set my eyes on!" Allison insulted him in a playfully angry voice, although I knew she was serious. I agreed.

"You have Potions now, don't you?" Allison asked once we reached the main hall.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you at lunch. Have fun with Professor Kettleburn." Allison smiled and waved to me as she began walking out the school doors to the grounds and Care of Magical Creatures' "classroom." I made my way down to the dungeons, where Professor Slughorn awaited me.

"Nagini, Tom, this is one of the best Wound-Healing potions that I have ever set my eyes on," Professor Slughorn said amazed, "We could send this brew right to the Hospital wing for Madame Hestia's supplies."

Tom and I were standing next to each other in front of our cauldron, which was filled with a purple potion we had just finished. Professor Slughorn, the stout and walrus-like Potions professor, was standing opposite of us and examining our work with much approval.

"There's still twenty minutes left, too. Well done, the two of you, well done. You may leave now, if you want," Slughorn praised and moved on to make his rounds through the rest of the class.

"Why can't he give us more advanced potions to make? He knows that we could do it," I mumbled, gathering my belongings off the table. I was talking more in general than to him, but Tom replied anyways.

"Did I hear you right, Nagini?" he smirked, "You want more work?"

I rolled my eyes lazily. "I _like_ potions, you pillock. Plus, it'd be more interesting if I actually had to use my brain for these assignments." I began making my way towards the door. Tom followed me. His face wore a smug expression.

"Hm, I always thought you liked potions because-"

"Because you've always been in my class?" I finished for him and laughed, "Of course, Tommy, of course." I referred to him in such an informal way with extreme sarcasm.

We were now walking through the castle, seemingly together on purpose. I do not know where he was heading to, but I needed to get to the library and finish my extra credit Defense Against the Dark Arts report . As I turned to the direction of the library, Tom was still walking beside me.

"What are you heading to the library for?" Tom asked casually.

"I need to finish an extra credit assignment for Professor Merrythought," I answered. We were now stepping into the vast Hogwarts library.

"On what?" he asked as we sat down at a table next to each other.

"Boggarts." I took out several sheets of parchment, most of them already written on.

"Need help?" he offered.

I was taken aback by this. I would never have expected Tom Riddle to offer help to me, or anyone for that matter. He kept to himself as much as he could. Tom was more concerned with his own learning than anyone else's. Also, I did not think he would have the insane idea that I would need help. I do not need help, of course I don't, I never do… I was a little offended that he was questioning my intelligence in some sort of way, actually. But, why then, did I accept his proposal?

"I'm on the last part of the assignment: What would your boggart turn into?" I said after we finished the last details of how to defeat a boggart.

Tom only looked at me. He was awaiting me to answer the question it seemed. That was sort of stupid, though, seeing how I obviously did not have an answer. Did he not remember that he was the one offering me help?

"I don't know," I shrugged finally.

"Do you not fear anything?" he asked, pronouncing each word slowly and cautiously.

Again, I shrugged. "I guess it isn't that I have no fears, but that I do not know what my greatest fear is."

There was a moment of silence. I was tugging at my thick hair, running my fingers through it and absent-mindedly combing out any knots. I was apparently looking anywhere but at Tom. It felt like an awkward silence. I wondered why it felt awkward, though. Why is it so uncomfortable to talk about my anxieties and horrors with Tom. It's not like he isn't afraid of anything.

My eyes finally landed on Tom. The dark abyss that were his eyes were keenly fixed on me. Although his eyes always seemed to be somewhat frightening to me, when I looked at his fair face - specifically his soft and slightly round cheeks - I saw a boy. An innocent and honest boy. In some odd way, he was adorable. He was this adorable boy with alarming, dark orbs.

"What do you fear?" I asked. It felt as if I was dying to know.

Tom opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it quickly. He glanced around the room and then looked back at me. His face was full of mystery and unwillingness. Quickly, he hid all of his secrets with a confident smirk. He never answered my question.

* * *

Review, and you will receive and invisible cookie!


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like this may be the best thing I have yet to write. I'm so proud of myself :3**

**As always, I want to express my love to all those who review. You have no idea how motivational they are. Not only am I writing this story for my own pleasure, but it's for all of you readers, too, and especially the reviewers :] **

**This is probably my favorite chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!**

* * *

The remainder of the day seemed to drag on, and so did the classes the next day. I think it was because Tom said he would help me finish the assignment - we never did figure out what my boggart would turn into - once classes were over. Sitting in my last class of the day, I was in deep anticipation for when Tom was to meet me in the library again, and it seemed that Herbology just did not want to end.

It did not help that Professor Bloom chose to give a lecture today. She likes to do more hands-on activities, like observing cause and effects of different herbs or planting seeds of our own. However, on this particular day, Professor Bloom said we must discuss the effects of gillyweed, instead of seeing them. She informed us, quite bitterly, that she did not get permission from Headmaster Dippet to select a volunteer to ingest the weed.

"Allison," I mumbled to my friend sitting opposite me, "How long have we been sitting in these seats?"

Allison looked at her wrist watch and then at me while simultaneously jotting down a few notes. "Forty-five minutes. Bloom will let us out soon. Why?" she whispered.

"I think my bum is going to fall off," I partially lied. I did not tell Allison that Tom and I had plans again today. Yesterday at lunch, when I told her how Tom had helped me on my assignment, she seemed rather displeased. I have come to the unfortunate conclusion that Allison does not like Tom Riddle.

After Professor Bloom (finally) ended her lecture on gillyweed, she dismissed the class and I almost ran to the Ravenclaw tower. On my way there, I nearly fell walking up several staircases and almost knocked over a second year Gryffindor girl. Once I made it to the entrance, the bronze eagle was awaiting me with a riddle.

"The future is certain, but changeable," The door knocker spoke.

Ever since my first year here at Hogwarts, these riddles always came to me fairly quickly. They were not challenging to me at all, and some of them I have even heard before. Some of my peers were astonished at my quick wit and reasoning, especially since I never showed apparent logic in my studies. Others were extremely jealous, especially the brainiacs whom I have answered riddles for before when they had gotten locked out. First years always asked me for tips or hints on how to answer the riddles. I do not really see what helpful advice I can give them on how to use their own sense. All I ever tell them is to use their head, and usually the answer is inside the question itself.

"The only dependable thing about the future is uncertainty," I answered confidently.

"Nice logic," the eagle nodded as the door swung open and let me inside.

I hurried through the airy, circular common room and past the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and to the dormitories. Once again, I almost knocked a younger student over due to my reckless negligence as I rushed into my room. Carelessly, I dropped my school bag on my bed and started fixing myself. I took a brush and ran it through my short hair. I decided to take my headband off and let my bangs sit over my brow. With one last tug at my blue, Ravenclaw tie, I was satisfied with myself. I grabbed my bag off of my bed and made my way down to the library.

As I exited through the door of my house common room, a brown-haired Ravenclaw girl, who looked extremely familiar to me, was sitting outside the entrance. She seemed extremely discouraged and I could hear her mumbling to herself. Once she heard the door open and close, the girl looked up from the ground and turned from the door to me. Seeing her acne-ridden face and round glasses reminded me who she was: Myrtle Willow.

"You!" she pointed at me, "Amilae! Tell me the answer to the riddle!" Myrtle demanded. Her shriek took me aback and I almost fell over.

"Shouldn't you try to figure it out for yourself, Myrtle? It's quite easy," I said with forced manners. As much as she seemed to deserve it, Myrtle was constantly made fun of, and I felt sorry for her… Sometimes. So, I attempted being polite when speaking to her. Key word: Attempt.

"Obviously I do not know it, miss smarty-pants. We can't all be a genius like you!" Myrtle whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Well you are in Ravenclaw," I muttered.

Myrtle heard this and glared at me. "Just tell me the answer!" she cried.

I sighed and raised my hands in the air. "You're not going to learn that way, Myrtle." Before she could say anymore, I started running down the spiral staircase. Several students gave me strange looks as I dashed by them, but when they looked to see Myrtle moaning, they themselves turned around.

When I finally arrived at the library, Tom was already there. He was sitting at a relatively inconspicuous table towards the back near the restricted section. He was leaning back in his chair, reading a seemingly old book. When he noticed that I was approaching, he set the book down in his lap and looked up at me.

"Ready to figure out your greatest fear?" Tom asked in a cool tone. He was sending me that boyish smirk of his.

I sighed and sat down across from him. My incident with Myrtle made me feel dispirited and put me in an annoyed mood. "Maybe I should give up on the assignment. It's only extra credit, my marks are fine without it."

Tom cocked an eyebrow at me. He thought I was being stupid, and it showed clearly across his face.

"What about all of the work you have put into this project so far? It would be a waste, wouldn't it, Nagini?" he attempted to motivate me. He was right, though, it would make all the work a waste. Maybe I was being foolish.

"Well," I began, "That is true. But… I can't think of my greatest fear!" I felt exasperated. Why does Merrythought have to include a personal question in the assignment?

Tom tossed his book onto the table and readjusted himself in his seat. "Then we will chat until it comes to you," he suggested with a smirk that seemed more like a smile. I couldn't help but to smile back at him and his grin turned into a bright smile. His enticing smile seemed to shine at me. He was always so charming. I had to blink a few times to shake off his alluring hold on me.

I shrugged, "If you think it will work." Despite my nonchalance, I was anything but reluctant to the idea of talking with him.

Silence hovered among Tom and I, yet I had decided not to break it. Tom seemed to be in thought, and soon enough, he glanced up at me. His cold, dark eyes looked straight into mine. I felt as if my soul was being scrutinized.

"Nagini…" Tom spoke my name as if not to address me. "It's strange that you would have a snake-originated name seeing how that would more so fitting to someone of Slytherin lineage, rather than someone of yours." Tom seemed amused by this. He smirked at me and awaited my answer.

I smiled at him and looked down, somewhat embarrassed by his observation. No one else had ever made that connection before. However, I did not think anyone had the knowledge that Tom Riddle did to even have the thought cross their mind.

"Nagini is a very old family name on my mother's side. She's a Muggle, and her family originates from Eastern Asia. I don't know exactly how old the name is, but I know that my mum was very persistent on naming me this name," I began to laugh, "My dad actually wanted to name me Rowena. I'm glad my mum convinced him to make it my middle name, because that would just be too strange to have it as my actual name. He was able to have the final say for my brother, though. Marcus got off easy, though. That's a normal name." I breathed out a laugh and looked at Tom.

His smirk widened and soon joined my amusement. Even his laughter was compelling. We soon ceased laughing, and Tom continued the conversation.

"So you are half-blood?" he asked curiously. He was intent on my answer, even though my previous explanation clearly answered his question.

"Yes, is that a bad thing?" I asked defensively. I remembered the people which he associated with, and what they think of people with my parentage.

Tom shook his head, "No, of course not. I have actually discovered that I may be of only one magical parent, as well."

This statement reminded me that Tom was an orphan. I started feeling a little sorry for him, and tried to imagine what it would be like not to know my parents. I wondered what it would be like not to know my bloodline, and how weird it would be to not know that I was descended from one of the greatest witches of all time, let alone a co-founder of my own school.

"Is that why you spend so much time in the library? Researching your parentage?" I asked.

Tom nodded. "For a while, I was researching my father, Tom Riddle Senior. However, I have failed to find any record of him in any file or book that I could get my hands on. So, all I have left to go on is my middle name, Marvolo," he explained. He sounded defeated and stressed as he spoke. Once again, I pondered what it would be like to go through this.

"Why did you start with your father's name? Why not Marvolo?" This really bewildering me. He could have at least researched both names simultaneously. Besides, Marvolo sounded more magical than his father's name.

Tom breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly, his eyes closed. He seemed troubled and unwilling. "My mother died giving birth to me. If she was a witch, she could have found a way around death," Tom's voice was bitter.

I gave him a 'What-the-hell' sort of look. He sounded like an idiot for the first time ever in the four years which I had known him. "Magical people die all the time, Tom," I pointed out.

At first, Tom seemed as if he wanted to argue back at me, but soon decided against the debate. Instead, he merely smirked at me and looked into my soul once again.

His gaze began to spook me, so I let my eyes wander around the room again. I caught sight of the book which Tom had set on the table. It was old and tattered and I didn't recognize it at all. I nodded towards it and asked, "What is that?"

Looking down bashfully, Tom's smirk widened into a grin. He had a mischievous look on his face. "It's from the restricted section," he whispered. My eyes widened, for I was both shocked and impressed. Before I could ask how he was able to get his hands on it, he answered my question. "I know how to talk to the librarian," he said casually.

"Why do you need to go to the restricted section anyways?" I cocked an eyebrow at him, interested in his answer.

Tom pulled on an extremely innocent façade, especially for someone who found their reading in the pages of prohibited literature. I doubted that he was going to answer this question.

"I'm merely doing extensive research," Tom said casually. So, he did answer, but not very clearly. My expression seemed to show that I didn't buy what he was selling. He added, just as casually, "For academic reasons, of course." He was still being vague.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Whatever you say, Tommy. I still can not believe that you actually want to read those books. They seem so eerie."

Tom chuckled. "Are you afraid of the restricted section, my dear Nagini?" he teased and waved the forbidden book in front of me. I gave him a look as if to say "Are you kidding?" and he set down the book.

Smirking at me, he asked rather randomly in a whisper, "Have you ever read about the Dark Arts?" His voice spoke with such curiosity that could only come from Tom Marvolo Riddle.

His question took me off guard. I blinked a few times, for I did not think that I heard him right at first. After I regained myself, and realized that I did in fact hear him correctly, I answered him in the same lowered voice. "I have not looked into the Dark Arts anymore than we have to in order to defend ourselves against them," I stated plainly and in a relative sharp tone.

Tom frowned. He looked at the aged book and then at me. "Are you not at all interested in them?" All I could wonder was what was he getting at exactly?

I was confused. I opened my mouth to speak, and looked around the library as if to search for an answer. "I don't know, Tom. Maybe a little? But haven't we all been taught to use our powers for good? I don't know much about the "good" of the Dark Arts, but I doubt there is much at all. Maybe you shouldn't look into it too much, either," I cut myself short before I began to ramble.

Taking a moment to digest what I had said, Tom turned to look back into the restricted section. "You said that you were slightly interested in the Dark Arts, Nagini. Why?" he asked. That was the only part he paid attention to?

I looked down at the ring on my finger. I began to think about my ancestry, and what I had been taught from my father. I had been taught to follow in Rowena's beliefs. She valued knowledge above everything, and in a way, I do, too. The answer to Tom's question was rather easy, but hard to admit to in the first place.

Even if I were to study the Dark Arts with purely educational intentions, what if I were to be consumed by them? The lure of the Dark Arts could control me, and tempt me into living a life of hatred, and perhaps even malice. Maybe I was reading too much into it, but there was a greater chance that this train of thought was my first warning.

Tom was learning about the Dark Arts for scholarly reasons, or so he claimed. Perhaps I could do the same.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," I said quietly.

I knew what my boggart would turn into.

* * *

**I love the endings to all of these chapters. They're my favorite part to write^^ Please review and show your love :D!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is significantly shorter than all the others. Sorry! The next one should be a bit more lengthy. Lots 'bout to happen ;3 This chapter is just a bit of almost-fluff, I suppose. Although it's not long at all, I really like it.**

**So, I hit a mild writer's block for the past few days. You know when you can picture vividly in your head what's going to happen next, and you know what you're going to write, but you just can't bring yourself to write it down? Yeah, that happened to me. However, when I finally was able to push myself to writing, it all came out nicely and I was actually a little surprised by myself xD**

**School starts in... -counts- 3 days! Ah! x.x I'm going to be a Junior... well, technically a Sophomore again, but I can still make credits to graduate with my class. The only actual Grade 10 class I'm taking is English... Go figure. But yeah, hopefully I keep my creativity flowing nicely so I don't abandon this, because I really like it. Tonight's the last Saturday of my summer, and I think I'm going to end up writing! I need to find a party to go to!**

**Anyways, enough with my talking, enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

I received top marks on my boggart research paper. Professor Merrythought claimed that I had clearly explained everything about them, some of which she did not even know. She also praised the in depth and personality of my fear and what my boggart would represent.

Weeks went by and as each day passed, Tom and I grew closer. We met in the library nearly every day after classes. It became routine for us to sit in the same secluded table towards the back.

With each new day, Tom seemed to have a different, ratty old book which he discovered in the bookshelves of the restricted section. His books always seemed to entrance him while he was reading. Sometimes I would vacillate whether or not to read these books, as well, to see what exactly he was reading. However, I always decided against it. I decided that it was best not to even test the Dark Arts and see if they could captivate me, too.

Although we always had other matters which we could attend to while at the library, Tom and I seemed to constantly be talking. Our topics of conversation ranged from teachers, our peers, magic, our possible career choices, current events (occasionally, I had a copy of the Daily Prophet with me), my family, to anything new he had discovered about his own parentage.

When we weren't engaging in conversation, he was reading and I was doing assignments. I began to wonder if Tom charmed his teachers into not giving him any work to do, seeing how he never had any in the library.

On the weekends, we usually spent our time together walking the grounds of our school. I always found the cool autumn breeze to be relaxing and calm. Tom also seemed to enjoy the tranquility of the atmosphere. Though it often seemed that Tom enjoyed nearly everything about Hogwarts.

"My mum and dad sent me a letter today. Apparently Marcus isn't quite pleased with his muggle school," I said to Tom one November afternoon while we were walking near the Hogwarts Lake. We had just left lunch, where the mail had been delivered and I received my letter from home.

"How come?" Tom asked with light interest.

I shrugged. "I think it is only because it's a new school, and he is being stubborn. Since my dad got a promotion, my family and I moved into our new house from an apartment on the other side of town. So, my little brother needed to switch his school. I don't see what the big deal is, though. Next year he starts at Hogwarts anyway," I explained. The more I thought about the situation, the more I was annoyed with my brother. Marcus really did not have to cause such a fuss. He is only going to be at the school for a year.

Tom nodded in agreement. "You never told me that before. That your brother was coming here next year," he said, sounding a little offended.

"Well, now I have," I said simply.

"What house do you think he'll be in?" he asked with his trademark curiosity, "He doesn't sound like a Ravenclaw."

I let out a small giggle. Tom was right; Marcus was nothing like a Ravenclaw. Despite the blood which ran through his veins, he was not a Ravenclaw at all. He was not bright, or clever. Sneaky, perhaps, but not clever. He was loud, obnoxious, and stubborn…

"Gryffindor," I said suddenly. I began to laugh. Was it bad that I linked such negative traits to the house that praised the brave and chivalrous?

Tom looked at me bewildered as I laughed. I noticed he was giving me a strange look and explained. "Marcus is extremely annoying and stubborn, and I immediately thought of Gryffindor. He is a bit of a brute," I let out the last of my laughter.

Tom smiled at me and huffed a laugh. "A barbaric Gryffindor? So he only fits into the house because of their typical undesirable characteristics? However, I could not see your brother being noble or brave, from what you've told me."

I shrugged. "Well, there have been times when he's actually played his part as a good brother," I pointed out, more so to myself than Tom.

"How?" he asked.

I tried to think of examples of Marcus' good qualities, but none clearly came to mind. "I suppose they have all been mere normal brother-sister type things that I normally overlook. But in grade school he has stuck up for me a couple times when I was being picked on." I looked down at the ground as I explained. Suddenly, a solemn memory came back to me.

Tom noticed the expression change on my face. "What is it, Nagini?" he asked, slightly concerned. Tom did not understand what I meant by brother-sister moments, but naturally, he couldn't.

I smiled softly. "My cat, Salem, died when I was ten, and Marcus tried so hard to cheer me up, for Salem had been very dear to me," The image of my old cat crept into my mind. As I could see short, black fur and enchanting green eyes, I smiled. Tom gave me a sincere yet expectant look and then I realized I had paused in the middle of my story and continued.

"Marcus used what magic he knew to play a trick on my mum when she was doing house work. Even when he was six, Marcus had above average magical ability. So did I actually…" I paused again as memories of my early magic flooded back. I smirked arrogantly at the escapades Marcus and I had gone through with our undeveloped magic.

Tom waved a hand in front of my face. It wasn't until I saw his hand that I realized I had gone into a daze. He continued to wave his hand in front of me, so I grabbed it with my own and pulled it down by his side. Tom attempted to raise his hand to my face again, but I kept a solid hold on his hand. "Tommy, stop that!" I giggled. I felt like a child.

Despite my protest, Tom continued being silly and immature. He grabbed my free hand and started shaking it playfully, as if to mock my fight with his other hand. His face held a huge grin whilst I was in a fit of giggles. I started calming down and stopped laughing.

"I feel like such a kid, Tommy," I was finally able to breathe out. I looked at Tom's pale face and his dark orbs were looking back at me. This time, though, his eyes were not as threatening and took me by surprise. His gaze felt innocent and childlike, actually, in contrast to his usual scrutinizing and intimidating appearance.

The peaceful autumn breeze blew past us, carrying fallen leaves that would now the circle throughout the air. The moment felt serene and blissful. And then I realized that we were still holding hands.

My hands quickly fidgeted their way out of Tom's grasp. I could feel my cheeks growing warm. However, I looked at Tom's face and he appeared disappointed. I squinted my eyes to see if I was really reading his expression correctly. Tom caught sight of my action and readjusted his face to form a confident guise.

I sighed and turned my gaze to the ground. He will always be the same mysterious Tom Riddle, I suppose.

Around three o'clock, I left Tom and went to meet Allison in the main entrance. She had just returned from Hogsmeade and wanted some time to together. Ever since Allison found Tom and I together in the library or walking the grounds together on numerous occasions, she claimed that I barely spent time with her outside of classes anymore. I know she was jealous, and still disapproved of me hanging around with Tom.

Once I met up with her, Allison told me that rumors started coming up that Tom and me were together. Although I was secretly pleased by this, I insisted to Allison it was only gossip. I had to stress to her that Tom and I were nothing but friends. Although, I feared she could see right through me. Her and I both knew my feelings were growing for him.

* * *

**See, short. Told you.**

**Do you like the ending? I do. Oooh, she liiiiikes himmmm! Ooooh! **

**-ahem- Review please, 'cause you know how much I like those :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLY SHI-! It's been a long time, hasn't it, hunny bunnies? I'm sorry! :[ I did exactly what I didn't want to do... Get too involved in school and social life and everything else BESIDES my writing! In fact, the only recreational writing that I have been doing since school has started is my livejournal... Wow. Well, here it is: The Girl Who Charmed Tom Riddle Chapter Five. Half of this was written months ago, the other half was written minutes ago. I did not have time to proofread much, for I have to get ready for school soon and I want to get this published ASAP! -ahem- Enjoi~!**

* * *

After I had finally reassured Allison that there was nothing romantic about the relationship between Tom and myself, she had realized that she had lost her school bag.

"Bloody hell, Allison! Really? You did the same exact thing last year, the first time you went to Hogsmeade," I exclaimed in disbelief. Leave it to Allison Reinhold to always forget something. "It's probably at the same table in the Three Broomsticks, too," I added with a playful scoff.

Allison pouted. She did not say anything for a few minutes, then her expression began to change. "You know, I think you're right, Nagini," she laughed, "That was the last place I went with Naomi before I came to meet you." Her bright hazel eyes seemed to be beaming at her own obliviousness. At least she thought about it in a carefree sense.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll go with you to find it," I offered, "But we'd better hurry. It's starting to get dark."

On our way to the village we passed several of our peers. Naomi Summers, the third year Hufflepuff girl whom Allison accompanied to Hogsmeade earlier, passed us accompanied by a small group of her friends. Allison asked her if she had seen her school bag at the Three Broomsticks, but Naomi had not.

"Good job, mudblood," a Slytherin boy, who I instantly realized was Avery, mocked. He was walking past us, along with Mulciber and Lestrange. The threesome were all chortling and snickering as they passed us. Avery added, "Go home."

As to not get caught in the middle of what could possibly happen, Naomi and her friends quickly abandoned Allison and me. Being careful not to make eye contact, they walked awkwardly past Avery, Mulciber, and Lestrange and towards Hogwarts.

Whatever reasons the group of Slytherin boys, whom I loathed so much, could have for targeting Allison with their cruel jokes baffled me. Once again, Allison was obviously upset and apparently embarrassed. She was absolutely flushed. I had bitten my tongue for the past two months whenever I heard any of them make even the slightest remark about Allison. However, seeing how we were not in class, or even the castle for that matter, I did not attempt restraining myself.

"Avery, you toad!" I screeched and pointed my wand at him. Using all of the knowledge of Transfiguration I knew and the magical skill I had, I transfigured Avery into a toad to the best of my ability.

What little neck Avery had was soon vanished and was taken over by a bubble of fat. His broad shoulders lowered, making it appear that he had some sort of hump on his back. Legs crouching, and already large stomach growing, Avery looked like a failed experiment. Which he already was, of course.

I heard Allison stifle laughter from behind me. I, too, had to hold back my giggles and keep my serious appearance.

"What the bloody hell did you do to me, Amilae!?" Avery croaked, and soon clapped his hands to his mouth at the sound of his voice. He soon removed his hands from his mouth and watched as his fingers begin to web together.

My self-control reached it's breaking point. I was bellowing laughs at the sight of toad/frog-Avery. Perhaps it was better that the spell was not a full success, because it probably would not have been as entertaining as this.

"Let's get out of here," Avery croaked again and soon started leaping - or something like it - down the path to Hogwarts. Mulciber soon scurried after him. Before following his two friends, Lestrange yelled something back to me.

"Amilae, if you didn't associate with such underclass citizens, then maybe that spell would have worked correctly," he taunted before he was out of sight.

I wasn't really taking in what he said. Allison and I were doubling over in laughter. It was so nice to see those dimwitted Slytherins be put in their place. No matter what punishment I could possibly receive from this incident, it would be worth it.

"Nagini," Allison laughed out, "We need to get my bag."

These words snapped me out of my fit of laughter. I had completely forgotten why we were here. "Oh yeah," I breathed, "Let's get going. It's already dusk."

It did not take long for Allison and me to reach the Three Broomsticks. As we entered the bar, a rather tall, blond waitress soon cut us off.

"Sorry, mates. We're closin' for minors for the night," she said in a thick Scottish accent.

"Oh, we just came to get something. I think I left my bag in here," Allison said meekly.

The waitress smiled down at us, her teeth looking astonishingly white next to her bright red lips. "I s'pose you could take a quick look 'round," she said and gestured for us to go and look.

"Thank you," Allison and I chorused as we stepped forward. Allison looked around, most likely trying to remember what table she had been sitting at. It did not take long for her to point in a certain direction. "Over here," she said and dragged me across the bar to a booth along the far wall.

We checked the seats, the table top, and around the booth. Allison's bag wasn't there. I nodded towards the table. "Maybe it's under the table," I suggested and crouched down on the floor. Being careful to keep my skirt in it's proper, concealing place, I peered underneath the table and sure enough, I saw her brown school bag. I reached my hand forward and grasped the strap in my hand.

I came out from under the table and handed Allison her bag. "Ah, thank you, Nagini," she beamed at me. I opened my mouth to say "you're welcome," but as I was getting up from the floor, I noticed a piece of paper under the table.

"I think something fell out of it," I said and leaned back under the table to retrieve the paper.

As my fingers touched the parchment, a sudden sense of coldness rushed through my body. I began to shiver all over, and all I could feel was the dropping of my temperature. Soon, everything went numb. Soon after that, everything went black. The last thing I was conscious of was collapsing on the ground, and Allison calling my name.

I was dreaming. It was obvious I was dreaming. Everything had the sense of false appearance. However, I could not recall what the actual dream was. I could only remember feeling fooled.

I awoke feeling extremely warm. Not just warm, I felt rather hot. My face was glazed over in sweat and I felt disgusting. I needed a bath, and a cup of cold pumpkin juice.

My eyes lazily opened and I saw the white walls of the Hogwarts infirmary staring back at me. The sun shining through the windows illuminated the white walls, making them somewhat unbearable for my eyes to see at the moment. I was lying in a bed and covered by my weight in blankets. No wonder I was so hot.

I shifted my body slightly and looked to my right. Sitting in a chair at my bedside, Allison seemed to have dozed off. I smiled. I thought of how good of a friend she was. How lucky I was to have someone who would sit by my side when I was… Cursed?

My thoughts backtracked to what had caused me to wake up in the infirmary. The piece of paper… I remembered touching that and feeling different, feeling cold. Why was that paper cursed? Who was it meant for, and more importantly, who cursed it?

The curse was set by Avery and his gang. They wanted to curse Allison, because they're complete assholes and despise her because she has Muggle parents. That's what I concluded, anyways. Who knows how they learned magic like that, though.

"Miss Amilae, you're awake," a sweet voice called out to me. Madam Hestia, a frail elderly woman, was making her way towards me with a bottle and spoon in either of her hands.

"Yes, I just woke up. How long have I been out for?" I asked. Telling from the smell of my body, it seemed like a few days.

"About three days. It's Tuesday morning, dearie. In fact, you should be getting another visitor in just a few minutes," Madam Hestia smirked at me. Noises of students passing in the hallway made their way into the infirmary. "It seems that you're warm enough, right? Let me take some of these blankets off of you. You're not in any need of this potion it seems, either." The old woman removed two layers of blankets from me and whisked them away into a supply closet with her wand. "Allison should probably get going, too. Classes start soon. You, on the other hand, will need to be check up on before we see how much longer you'll be staying. But by the looks of it, you'll be out of here by dinner time."

Madam Hestia went to Allison to wake her as I processed all of what she said. Well, the important stuff. Apparently it was important for me to be warm, which makes sense… All I could remember was coldness when I thought back to when I was cursed. Or at least, I think I was cursed. What else could it have been? It's Tuesday morning already? They must have brought be here on Saturday night after it happened. I wonder whom my other visitor is…

So many thoughts raced through my head and I felt myself get warmer. I probably have a temperature.

"Nagini! You're awake!" Allison cheered as she leapt out of her seat to embrace me. She backed away quickly. "You need a bath…" she teased, "But I need to get to class. I'll come back at lunch time, okay? Feel better!"

Allison nearly ran out of the infirmary before I could mutter two words to her. She was right, though, I do need a bath. I looked down to examine myself. My arms and hands were glazed with sweat, I could just imagine what my face must look like. I was probably breaking out horribly. Sighing, I ran a hand through my greasy hand.

"Nagini, you're awake," a voice called and drew closer to my bedside. Tom Riddle seemed rather noticeably relieved.

I almost bit my tongue out of shock and embarrassment. Tom was my other visitor? Whom apparently came regularly the past few days… I attempted wiping sweat from my brow and choked out a few words. I still felt as hot as hell.

"Yeah, I- I have just woke up actually. And can you believe that she can tell me everything except for what happened to me?" I joked as I gestured towards Madam Hestia.

"Mm… Strange," Tom said absent mindedly and seemed to look everywhere but at me. "How are you feeling?"

"On fire?" I laughed, "All I can remember is feeling as cold as ice, yet I wake up to a sauna sensation. I really wish I knew what happened… Tom, do you know by any chance?"

I looked up at Tom, hoping for an answer. However, something deep inside of me felt that he did know the answer. In fact, my gut told me that he knew a little too much. His dark eyes said the same thing.

"Once Headmaster Dippet is informed that you are awake, I am sure he will inform you of what happened. I do not know much, really," Tom said vaguely, "I am glad to see you're alright, though."

* * *

**ZOMG! WHA HE HIDIN'!?! :X**

**Wow. Anyways. Please review! You know how much I love/crave reviews ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait! Sorry for the short length! This chapter is full of foreshadowing, a few new characters, and a good chunk of information/development. Consider it the Rising Action x3 As a token of forgiveness, I plan to crank at least two chapters out over my Holiday break. I really hope to get my Christmas-esque chapter out by Christmas, but I am SO busy! I haven't even gone shopping yet... And I have so many quizzes and tests within the next two days, it's so not funny! UGH! Anywaiz, enjoi~**

* * *

According to Headmaster Dippet, I had been cursed. So, I was right. Dippet informed me dark magic had been the culprit. When he told me, I could feel my throat close up. I thought back to my conversations with Tom about the Dark Arts. Before I could allow myself to think any deeper into the situation, I shook off the memory.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this to you?" Professor Dumbledore asked me. He was standing next to my bed, accompanied by the headmaster, in the infirmary. They were both looking down at me with more serious appearances than I had ever seen.

I was about to shake my head, but then I remembered my earlier prediction. "Avery," I spoke just above a whisper.

The headmaster scowled at me. My Transfiguration teacher looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Do you have any proof?" Dippet asked me gravely, "It is not wise to make accusations based purely upon schoolyard rivalries."

I shook my head. He nodded slowly and turned to walk away.

"Um, Headmaster," I addressed. Dippet turned back to look at me. "You should know that I do not believe this curse was aimed for me. You see, Allison and I had gone back to get her bag, so I would think someone intended this for-" I bit my lip, "For her, not me."

Dippet nodded his head again. Dumbledore said grimly, "Yes, that's what I assumed, too."

Allison came back to visit me at lunch like she said she would. She seemed to talk about everything else but the incident itself. She probably feels guilty, because that would be typical of her. It's not her fault, though, how could it be?

"Classes have been so dull without you, Nagini," she chatted mindlessly, "I have no one to talk to! When did Madam Hestia say you'll be back in class?"

I grinned at her eagerly. "I'll probably be out of here by dinnertime. So tomorrow morning, expect me in… What class is first tomorrow?" My excitement faltered when I realized how behind I was with the schedule. Soon, my mind began to overwhelm itself with how much I must have missed in class the past few days.

"Ancient Runes, unfortunately for you. Your first day back and you have to suffer through your least favorite class, Nagini," Allison teased. "Nagini? What's wrong?" Seemingly, she noticed the troubled look on my face, for her own expression showed deep concern.

"Allison, it's just- I have missed so much! How am I supposed to catch up?" I frowned.

Allison laughed. She actually laughed! I cocked an eyebrow at her. "What's so funny? This is serious, Allison." I crossed my arms over my chest and gave her a sober look.

At this, Allison ceased laughing but still held a smile on her face; She was still not taking me seriously. "Nagini, despite you're - how should I say this? - occasional way of being off-beat, you're extremely smart and you know it. Don't worry about missing a few classes," Allison reassured me and waved a hand in front of her as a careless gesture. "I'll let you copy my notes, too. Besides, I'm sure this is a great excuse to get even closer with-"

"Don't say another word, Allison," I threatened. My arms were still crossed, and I let out a "humph."

Allison looked bewildered. Her honey-brown eyes were wide with inquisitiveness. The curious expression only reminded me of him more…

"Is something wrong?" Allison asked sincerely, "Did something happen with Tom?"

I took a deep breath and shifted my gaze out the window. The late autumn sky was a sea of grey, secreting a gloomy atmosphere throughout the castle. Maybe it would snow soon, so the brightness could lighten up the grounds.

"Nagini?" Allison snapped me out of my daydream. I looked back at her. "Since when did you support the idea of Riddle and me anyways?" I changed the subject.

Allison looked away from the gaze of suspicion which I was giving her. She shrugged and threw her hands up nonchalantly. "I don't know. You know well enough that I think he's a creepy bloke, but whenever you are with him, Nagini… You just seem happy," Allison explained grudgingly. She really did not like him.

I let out another breath. I did not like admitting my deep feelings for Tom, especially after the dubious way he was acting this morning. Allison did not need to know about that, though. It would only worry her more. Besides, I did not think it would be a bright idea to bring up the incident with her of all people.

"Well, I should be going. I'll see you tomorrow," Allison said as she gathered her things. She bid farewell in the least cheerful way Allison Reinhold could ever do so.

For most of the afternoon, I napped. There was not much else do. However, after having several vague dreams about a certain someone of whom I would like to refrain from thinking about, I decided to try and busy myself. I ended up thinking of him anyways, though, when I stayed awake.

My thoughts were clouded with either hopeful or angry thoughts about Tom. He may have nothing to do with the curse at all, and it could merely be in my head. Although, on the contrary, he could be the mastermind behind it all. He does associate with Avery and the rest of those muggle-hating, arrogant, pureblood gits. And… Tom is found of the Dark Arts. There is no doubt that he is skilled with them, as well. But still, maybe it was all in my mind, and Tom was a good person… And everyone would live happily-ever-after like in _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_.

I rolled my eyes and thought to myself, "Right…"

I did get a visit from Professor Slughorn, however, and he was able to brighten my spirits. He has a way of doing that, I suppose.

"It's good to see you conscious, Nagini," Slughorn laughed needlessly, "I was afraid that I might lose my best student!" It was amazing that he could say such things so light-heartedly. But I guess he could not bring himself to be too serious about much of anything.

"Mm, yes, Professor," I nodded.

That's the way our conversations worked. Slughorn talked and I nodded. He asked a question, I answered, and then he commented. He told a story, and I gasped and made remarks at the appropriate places. I actually enjoyed it, surprisingly.

Slughorn clapped his hands together jovially, which meant that he must have remembered something. "Ah, you know, Nagini, my Christmas party is coming up. You are attending, I presume?" I nodded and he continued with a larger smile. "Bringing anyone? A friend? Or do you have a date this year?" And here came the gossip.

I laughed. "No, Professor. No date for me."

Slughorn frowned and shook his head. "No date for you _yet_! You must be optimistic, Nagini! And if I may add my two cents, I believe that you and Tom Riddle would make a great couple…" Slughorn trailed off as I stopped listening.

What was with everyone today!? I hung my head disdainfully and imaged myself strangling my potions professor. The last person I wanted to be thinking about was Tom Marvolo Riddle. As if I did not think about him enough on my own!

After classes were released for the day, I had a surprise visit from three of my roommates. I never seemed to get along too well with my fellow house members, but these girls have shared a room with me for three years now, going on four. We've grown close. Well, except for Grace Hill. She, on the other hand, was a rude know-it-all. She was always trying to "prove" that she was better than everyone… So competitive.

My other roommates, however, were much more tolerable. Mary Weston was a shy and sweet girl who was probably one of the smartest people I had ever met, although she was extremely modest about it. Sybil Cassidy was a strange, yet loveable person. She was awkward and often said nonsensical jabber, but it was the sort of thing that just made you laugh. Her weirdness was somewhat alluring. And then there was Jade Talbot: The most obnoxiously random person ever to be created. I would probably hate her if I didn't love her.

"We heard you were awake, so we wanted to pay you a visit," Jade grinned as she sat down at the edge of my bed.

"When will Madam Hestia be releasing you?" Mary asked in her soft-spoken voice.

"Soon, actually," I smiled at them, "I am so anxious to get out of this hospital bed!"

"Yeah, and back into the four-poster beds with us. I think a ghost has been using your bed while you were gone…" Sybil said seriously. I held back laughter and nodded.

Footsteps came walking into the infirmary, causing my roommates and me to look up. Madam Hestia was coming towards us with a smile on her face. "It's almost dinner time, girls," she spoke when she reached my bed. She turned to me and proclaimed, "And you are free to go. You're fully recovered." Madam Hestia smiled at me and nodded before sauntering away to another part of the infirmary.

I grinned with joy. "Finally," I laughed and nearly jumped out of my bed.

* * *

**Okay, I know. The ending is SO lame! I'm sorry T__T I just couldn't find the right way to end it. More interaction with her roommates in the upcoming chapters, since they got one line each in this chapter x.x **

**REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!  
Don't just favorite or set this story to an alert! I want at least a short review saying "Awesome story! update soon!" 'Cause even those make me smile. Reviews make my day :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, one month later we all see that I am a liar. A big fat liar. I'm sorry! I'm not going to bore you with meaningless excuses, because you don't really care about that, do you? No, all you care about is that I have updated! Weee! I'm happy, too :3 I worked really hard and thoroughly on this chapter the past two days. Hopefully you enjoy it, it's kinda creepy ;P**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Even for those "Update soon" ones xP HOPEFULLY, I will have the next couple of chapters out ASAP! I really wanna get passed the Christmas party soon, since it's so out of season x.x**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My housemates and I took our seats in the Great Hall at our Ravenclaw table. Jade took a seat next to me while Sybil and Mary sat across from us. Dinner had already begun before we arrived, so we hurriedly loaded our plates with food.

For someone who had just been released a moment ago from the infirmary, I had a great appetite. Before I knew it, I was stuffing my face full of different types of food. All I seemed to notice was the food. Mm… Food. Curer of everything. It's so comforting, I forgot to even think of my worries concerning the curse, nor Tom.

"So, Nagini, I've been hearing this rumor lately," Jade began speaking as she turned to me. Sybil and Mary, along with a few of my other nearby peers, leaned in closer to our conversation. Sybil was extremely eager and did not hide it. Her dark blue eyes widened in anticipation. Mary, on the contrary, attempted to hide her impatience. I had always had the suspicion that gossip was her hidden, guilty pleasure.

I swallowed and loaded some mashed potatoes onto my fork. "What may that be?" I asked her causally as I unloaded the food into my mouth. As I chewed, I looked around myself at all the expectant faces. It was beginning to creep me out to be honest.

They all looked from one to another. It was as if someone forgot their line. Someone nudged someone else, and finally, a small voice from beside me spoke.

"The rumor is about you and that Slytherin boy, Tom Riddle," third year, Emily Moses mumbled. I could barely make out the words, however. I thought I had mistaken what she had said. I gave her a confused looked and then cocked an eyebrow at my roommates.

"Excuse me?" I asked in bewilderment as I continued eating. Once again, everyone looked at each other.

"Is it true that you and Tom Riddle have been courting?" Sybil asked bluntly. It would be her.

I nearly choked. I started coughing. When my lungs were finally free of mashed potatoes, I denied the rumor with much more anger than I realized.

"Of course not! Why does everyone keep saying that," I breathed out furiously. "So we have been spending our free time with each other. We are friends, and that is all." I emphasized each word more so than the last. I then began to stab at the remainder of my food irritably. My appetite had suddenly disappeared.

The table was filled with an anxiously strained atmosphere. Everyone was waiting for someone else to speak to break the tension. Sybil finally spoke.

"I guess not, then," she said plainly and averted her attention from me.

I rolled my eyes as I looked down at my plate. I was not even playing with my food anymore, but instead fidgeted with my hands. So many thoughts raced through my head. I thought of mainly Tom Riddle. Of course. The idea of him conspiring something still lingered, but more juvenile thoughts began to creep into my mind. It irritated me that everyone was talking about Tom Riddle and me. If Hogwarts had a tabloid, pictures of us would be on the front of every issue this month. The headlines seemed to pop out at me. "Amilae and Riddle: New Hot Couple!" Followed by the headline would be cheesy pictures of us laughing or talking and it would all be taken out of context.

I breathed in a deep sigh. Of course we are not dating… Even if it did feel like that at some moments.

Lifting my head, I transferred my gaze to the Slytherin table. There he was, surrounded by his friend-like followers. Tom was looking at me.

For a moment, I didn't realize the embarrassment that should soon set in. All I realized was him. We smiled at each other, and the moment loitered itself for longer than I could comprehend. This particular instant melted away all of my anxieties. My anger washed away, along with my confusion. It was "one-of-those" few seconds. However, Jade must always be there to ruin a good moment.

"You two are exchanging mushy looks right now… Sure he's not your boyfriend?" Jade nudged my side with her elbow and smirked.

The anger came back. I rolled my turquoise eyes at her as I stood from the table.

"Where are you going?" Mary asked with concern.

"The library," was all I said, and that's all any Ravenclaw really ever needed to say.

As I exited the Great Hall, I noticed Tom leaving his seat from the corner of my eye. His fast-paced footsteps began to follow my stride. I kept a steady pace, trying to decide whether or not I wanted to speak with him right now. The library was in sight, and I came to the conclusion that since I can not stop thinking of this boy, I might as well let him catch up to me. I slowed my steps and allowed my follower to catch up with me.

"Nagini, it's nice to see you out of the infirmary," Tom smiled at my side. He seemed worried. He seemed… Off. This was not his gentlemanly charm as usual. This was completely different, it was not him. It was more of a boyish charm, and I did not sense his mature air that so often flowed about him

"Thank you, Tom," I smiled and ignored his awkwardness. A silence hovered among us. Tom rushed to make conversation. "Were you arguing with Talbot about something? You seemed to leave the Great Hall in a fuss."

Something was definitely off. Tom was making chit-chat conversation, not his normal intrigued conversation. He was still asking questions, but not with such a curious tone that I have become accustomed to.

"It was nothing," I shrugged. As we entered the library, I decided to confront him. "You seem odd, Tom. Is something wrong?" I asked. We took our seats across from each other. I looked up at him and he was wearing a dark smirk. He was back. Did I pull a trigger or something?

It was like I fell into a trap. He's the hunter, and I am the hunted. He set up a trap, disguised with charisma and good looks, and I had just fell into said trap. Now, I was stuck in a net, awaiting his next move.

"No, not at all. I'm quite fine," He replied in a dark comedy sort of way. Tom's smirk widened. Not only did his smirk grow, but so did the dark atmosphere. The strange sense of repetitiveness came back to me and I was reminded of that time a few months ago when we had our discussion about fear… And then the other suspicious conversation revolving around the dark arts.

He continued, "It's a shame that they have yet to find the perpetrator in this mess. But I have something that may brighten your spirits, Nagini." His mischievous eyes gazed at mine. His innocence mask was almost falling off. For, I didn't mention the curse, so why did he…- Oh! Good news! A surprise?

"What is it, Tom," I asked eagerly. Was he manipulating me? The answer to that question had no relevance, though, for I was too in love with his charm to care.

The air in the library stilled. Underlying my excitement was extreme suspicion and confusion. However, Tom seemed to force the dubious feeling away and in flooded more faux enthusiasm.

"Would you accompany me to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party?"

I wanted to squeal. I wanted to bang my head against the table. I wanted to throw a library book at his head. I wanted to run to Allison and tell her. I wanted to run around and tell everyone I ever associated with. I wanted to kill myself because of how out of control I felt.

"I'd love to," I smiled at Tom. He smirked back at me. We were the one dark spot in the brightened library. How suspicious.

* * *

**Little creepy, isn't it? Well, Tom Riddle is a creepy bloke, ne? Sorry it was kinda short! When I finished the first draft, it was only 700 words! I fattened it up a bit, and my goal was 1500, but anymore than what I have here would have ruined it, I think anyway.**

**Review, Favorite, et cetera, etc!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woo longer chapters! This is a pretty important chapter, so be excited. Enjoy :]**

* * *

The day before holiday break and I still do not know whether or not I'm going home. Professor Fran, the Ravenclaw housemaster, was still awaiting my decision. Usually, I did spend Christmas with my family, but this year was different. Something was making the idea of staying at Hogwarts so appealing.

Why would I want to stay at Hogwarts rather than with my family, though? What could be so alluring? My only friend who would be here is Allison, everyone else is going home. Well, I would have two friends if you counted the enchanting Tom Riddle.

I had been laying in my bed for the past half hour thinking about my slight predicament. Slughorn was holding his Christmas party tonight, and I was meeting Tom beforehand. I could not tell whether I was simply nervous or scared. Tom always had his way of giving me goose bumps, but was it my nerves or caused by fright? Oh, what a challenging young man he was, of course he had to pick the brightest girl in school as his date. Maybe I am the only one who could possibly figure this sly snake out.

"Nagini, are you ready to leave?" Mary called from behind the curtains of my bed. They were my weak force field, barely shielding me from the outside world. "Professor Slughorn's party starts soon, and you're supposed to meet Tom, aren't you?"

I drew back the curtain fiercely. "Of course," I pulled on a cheerful smile once I looked up at Mary. She was also in the "Slug Club," because of her smarts, and because her grandfather created some sort of potion… Or something like that. Mary looked amazing tonight, it was unfortunate she did not have a date. Her dark green, ruffled dress complemented her dark brown hair, which was tied back in a very neat bun.

I got out of bed and out of my thoughts, put on my blue one-inch heels and left the Ravenclaw tower with Mary. I felt so uneasy and contemplative, it made me nauseas. Hopefully I wouldn't vomit all over my little, black dress.

"Nagini," Mary suddenly spoke, "I can tell you have had a lot on your mind lately, but I thought you should know that I'm always here if you need someone to talk to." She smiled at me, and it was the sweetest smile I had ever seen in my life. Her brown eyes were filled with empathy leaving proof that she was sincere.

We reached the bottom of the last staircase and I stopped. "Thank you, Mary. That really means a lot to me," I replied with a smile. I bit my lip and my smile faded. No matter how much she wanted to help me, I could not let her. For some reason, I could not bring myself to tell Mary my troubles revolving around Tom.

Mary gave me a benevolent smile. "At least try to enjoy yourself tonight," she grinned. Her white smile contrasting against her bright red lipstick nearly blinded me.

I nodded and returned the same toothy grin. "I'll try."

Mary decided to leave me alone as I went to meet Tom and started towards the dungeon's alone. When I arrived outside the Great Hall, Tom was already there. He was dressed in rather ordinary black dress robes, yet looked as handsome as usual. Somehow, common dress robes made him look even more charming and captivating. I caught myself nearly gawking at him as he approached me.

"Good evening, Nagini," Tom smirked, for he knew I had watching him. At least I wasn't the only one gazing, for he seemed to enjoy himself as he took in my apparently unremarkable beauty. I did not understand what Tom was staring at, though. I was merely wearing a simple, strapless black dress. Perhaps he was only scrutinizing my family crest engraved upon my necklace. Tom admired my ring, so I suppose he wanted to ask me questions about this other heirloom.

"Hello, Tom," I tried to copy his charm as I greeted him with a smile. "Enjoying the view?" I mocked. Tom scoffed, but I did not receive an answer. I suppose that was a yes.

"Shall we go to the dungeons? Slughorn awaits his favorite students." Tom offered his arm in a very typical gentlemen-esque manner. I rolled my eyes and linked arms with him. For a brief moment, when our arms connected, I felt a shiver go down my spine. Taking Mary's advice, however, I decided to ignore it and enjoy my night.

So what if Tom occasionally scared me? I wanted to have fun at a Holiday party. That wasn't too much to ask.

Tom and I walked into Slughorn's festively decorated office and were noticed immediately. Nearly everyone in the room turned to look at us together, and quite a few conversations were interrupted. Several of Tom's Slytherin housemates (Avery especially) were giving me nasty looks. Several girls were whispering to each other. Unfortunately, I could overhear a few of their murmurs.

"Out of all the girls who have eyes for him, Riddle chooses the least impressive? Someone like him should be with someone whom actually has ambition."

"Impressive? Amilae is Ravenclaw's descendent, but I heard that is the only reason he's even interested."

I hated all of this attention. I could feel anger rising in me, along with an embarrassed blush. At least my cheeks were already pink from rouge. My wand, however, was hidden underneath my dress and ready for use.

"Don't mind them, my dear Nagini," Tom whispered to me out of the corner of his mouth.

I sighed, "Their only jealous." I could feel Tom smirk and I rolled my eyes. It was going to be hard to enjoy myself tonight after all.

Slughorn was making his way towards Tom and me, but all I could think about was how I did not want to deal with him. Not tonight, my negative mood would not allow it. As if Tom had read my mind, he quickly tugged me in the opposite direction of Slughorn. After making our way through the crowd, we found ourselves at a secluded edge of the room, with chairs lining the wall.

I dropped my arm away from his and found refuge in the empty corner. I felt like taking a nap. Perhaps I could go back to my room and close the curtains around my bed, cutting off the outside world for a while.

Tom cocked an eyebrow at me. I shot him a lethargic desperate look. Obviously, I did not want to be here.

"Nagini, I'm sure you can enjoy yourself," Tom said as he walked closer to me. I wasn't phased. "Whatever bad mood you may be in can simply be cured by…" he trailed off and looked around.

I awaited the end of his sentence with a puzzled expression. When his dark orbs finally came back to me, I gestured my hand for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

Tom smirked his boyish smirk. "By a dance with me."

My eyes widened, and his own sent me an alluring invitation as he offered his hand. I let out a light laugh and accepted his hand. Tom led me out to the dance floor and I was surprised at how well he led. I suppose I should not have been. It would have been a disappointment if someone as charming as him could not dance.

Tom never let his eyes off of me. It was very fortunate that my cheeks were already covered with rouge. He wrapped one hand securely around my waist and held my hand with his other. His eyes, filled with protectiveness and a hint of affection, were keenly placed on me. Although they were dark, Tom's eyes seemed to shine that night. Whenever I caught his glimpse on me, he was looking at me with the same gentle eyes. It was almost like I was his, and he did not want to give me up.

We danced for another song, and this time our bodies grew closer to each other. I had long forgotten the ignorant and foolish gossip of my peers. I lay my head on his chest as we danced, letting myself crumble into his defense.

"Nagini?" Tom said my name softly.

"Mm?" I didn't bother looking up at him.

"I'm getting rather bored," he spoke with mischief in his voice. I raised my head and looked up at his childlike smirk. "I want to show you something. Care to leave?"

I returned his mischievous smirked with a cunning smile of my own. It was time for an adventure.

We snuck out of the party and sprinted freely through the corridors, hand in hand. It felt like we had no destination, but I knew that Tom was aware of where he was going.

After a few staircases and turns, Tom brought us to a stop in the middle of a random hallway. He stared at the wall, and then looked at me. He read my questionable expression easily. "What do you require right now?" Tom asked casually. His words confused me even more.

"What?"

Tom laughed gently. "It's far more effortless than you think. Don't put so much thought into the question. Is there anything you want right now?"

The most cliché request ran through my mind, and suddenly a door appeared on the wall in front of us. I glanced at Tom, whom was smirking as expected, and was led through the door.

Inside the room was the perfect place for me to be alone with Tom. Oh, how cliché. It was a rather small and simple room. In the center of the dimly lit room was a loveseat. Lining the walls were several bookcases, and I was fairly reminded of the library.

As my eyes, along with my mind, comprehended the room and how it came to existence, Tom comfortably took a seat on the couch. "So, what did you wish for?" Tom asked mockingly.

I smiled slightly and walked towards my seat next to him. "A peaceful place," I vaguely lied. Tom merely smirked.

"I have not seen that family heirloom before, Nagini," he nodded towards my necklace. I had been waiting for this question all night.

"I only wear it on special occasions. It's rather fancy, you know?" I explained.

"Did it belong to Ravenclaw, too?" he asked in a mildly curious manner.

I opened my mouth to answer, but then realized that I actually did not know the answer. "I'm not sure, actually," I breathed, "It naturally belonged to one of my ancestors, but I'm not sure if Rowena was ever it's owner… In fact, this ring and the Ravenclaw diadem were the only two mementos which actually go back to her." I sat for a moment in my thoughts.

"Ravenclaw diadem?" Tom inquired, but his interest was far higher now.

I shook my head and realized that I spoke of the diadem too familiarly for Tom to understand. "Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem is probably her most famous iconographic symbols. Engraved on the crown is her famous proverb, and it is also known to give the wearer wisdom beyond measure." I laughed at my own ancestrally joke and Tom merely grinned.

"So, do you know own the diadem?" Tom asked yet another question.

I shook my head. "It's no longer in the family. Rowena's daughter sought to destroy the diadem out of jealousy and no one has seen it since." I shrugged off the story. It was old to me. Tom, on the other hand, seemed to be in deep thought. His gaze was off me for the longest it had been all night, and now he stared at nothing in particular.

The silence in the room was becoming unbearable. It caused be to start thinking, and I was thinking about what Tom could be thinking about. My logical mind was about to burst. Suddenly, classical music started playing from an unknown source.

Tom had snapped out of his daze and turned to me with a smiley smirk on his face. Standing up, he once again that night offered me his hand. Once more, I accepted it.

My head was again placed on Tom's chest as we swayed back and forth. I was practically curled up against him, leaving him in full control.

Abruptly, Tom stopped moving and grabbed my shoulders. He pulled me back swiftly, yet carefully like I was some fragile package, and stared passed my eyes and into my soul.

"Drop you're guard. You're safe now, Nagini," Tom whispered before leaving a gentle kiss on my red-stained lips.

* * *

**;3 Review, and updates will follow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, it's been almost a year since my last update. Wow. Actually, this really comes as no surprise to me. I'm a pretty big procrastinator. ANYWAYS! Here is the oh-so long awaited 9th chapter. At least it's relatively lengthy!**

* * *

I awoke in my four-poster Hogwarts bed on Christmas morning with typical grogginess. I wiped the sleepiness from my eyes and walked lazily out of my empty bedroom towards the Ravenclaw common room. Out of the eleven housemates that were also staying for holiday break, only three were already awake.

Shen Chang, an excitable second year, was happily tearing open his presents from home in front of the blue and bronzed decorated tree. Lucy Goldberg, the stuck-up 6th year prefect, was exchanging gifts with her Quidditch captain, 7th year boyfriend, Evan Balthier. "What a typical couple," I thought to myself and threw up a little in my mouth from witnessing their mushy scene.

"Nagini!" Shen called my name from the tree, "You have presents over here, you know! Aren't you gonna open 'em?" The thirteen year old had a huge grin on his face. He was definitely the type who would never end up growing out of the holiday spirit.

I smiled back at the boy. "Of course," I said cheerfully and joined him by the presents. His joyful spirit was rather contagious. When I sat down by the tree, he handed me a stack of presents.

"These are all yours. I kept finding them when I was searching for mine," Shen said, then returned to opening his presents.

I thanked Shen and then sent my attention to my gifts. The first one I picked up was a gift from my brother. I opened it carelessly and without much anticipation; Marcus never got me anything filled with much thought. I was slightly surprised by his gift this year, though. The box had a rock, no bigger than the palm of my hand. I guess I was more confused than surprised. Also inside the box was a note from my brother. Written in his messy handwriting, it read: "Nagini, since I've been stuck at this boring muggle school, I've been practicing my magic. Just pet the rock and I promise you'll get a good laugh out of this. -Marcus."

I stared blankly at the note. "Pet the rock?" I read over his instructions again. I sighed and looked at the seemingly boring rock. Cautiously, I reached my hand down and stroked the rock. Instantly, the rock transfigured itself into a stone figurine of Santa Claus. Then, it began singing Christmas carols. The few others in the common room turned their attention to my obnoxious present and I.

The singing was off pitch and annoying, so immediately I covered my ears. "Honestly, Marcus, out of all the magic you could learn? This enchantment was meant to annoy me, wasn't it?" I growled and pointed my wand at the stone. Without saying a word, my magic dispelled Marcus'. Lately I had been working on mute magic, but found I can only do a few minor spells, and since my magic is far beyond Marcus, it was even easier.

The next present I opened was from my Uncle Ren. I've only actually seen my mother's brother a handful of times in my life, but he liked to send us gifts from his travels. According to the card that came with his gift, Ren was in the Middle East. He noted that their magical customs were interestingly different from those in Europe. After I read his card, I set my eyes on the decently sized box from him. Inside was a beautifully designed blue and green carpet.

"A carpet?" I questioned. "A magic carpet?" I thought a little harder and then my eyes widened when I realized what my uncle had given me. "A flying magic carpet!"

Shen noticed the magic carpet and crouched next to me. "A flying carpet? Bloody hell, that's incredible, Nagini!" He gushed and eyed my gift with envy.

"I know, isn't it amazing? I can't believe I actually own this thing…" I admitted.

If it were not snowing, I would have run down to the grounds at that very moment to try flying on it for the first time. Unfortunately, I would have to wait for the weather to clear up.

Sighing at my slight disappointment, I opened my second to last present. It was from my parents, and it lifted my spirits almost as much as the magic carpet did. They had bought me the entire collection of Fifi Lafolle's Enchanted Encounters series. I smiled as I set the famed books beside me and opened my last present.

It was a rather large, anonymous gift. I took a very confident guess as to whom it was from and tore off the wrapping paper. Unveiled was a box, which I opened to reveal a note. All that was on the note was the words scrawled neatly, "Ad Felinö."

The spell seemed harmless, but still had me worried. Especially since my lovely gift from Marcus, I was not in the mood for more surprise magic. Inhaling deeply, I exhaled the incantation.

Without much warning, a grey and white tiger-striped kitten appeared in the box with another note tied around it's black collar. Stepping cautiously out of the box, it let out a small cry. The kitten looked around ten weeks old. "Aw," I cooed like a generic girl. Carefully, I picked up the kitten and looked at the note. "His name is Tom."

Tom walked towards me and placed his paws on my lap. He looked up at me with his blue kitten eyes and meowed. "Tom, you are so cute, aren't you?" I was enthralled with love towards this cat and I had only known it for thirty seconds. I picked Tom up and snuggled him, then set him on my lap. He curled up next to my stomach and began purring.

I muttered a few cleaning spells to remove all of the trash from my presents. Afterwards, I moved all of my gifts to my dormitory and then allowed myself to relax in bed until breakfast. Tom laid comfortably next to me. He had not stopped purring since I first picked him up.

I thought it strange for Tom to get me a Christmas gift. Even though it did make some sense, it just seemed so out of character for him. And here I was thinking our small make-out session in the Room of Requirement was his present.

"Shit…" I muttered, "He got me something… And I don't have anything for him." I felt like a complete git. How selfish could I be? Tom gets me something as cute as a kitten, and here I am with nothing in return to give him. "I'll apologize to him at breakfast. Hopefully he'll understand," I said to myself as I got out of bed. I changed into a uniform skirt and white button-up shirt before I went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The tables were all very empty. Most students were clustered together in groups amongst the four tables. I spotted Allison at the Hufflepuff table in conversation with her housemates. As I went to walk over to her table, I noticed Tom. He sat with Rosier and Lestrange, but Tom was staring at me while they ate their food. I felt like I was facing my first test of love versus friendship. It left an unsettling feeling in my stomach, and suddenly, I did not feel like eating much anymore. I turned on my heel and exited the Great Hall.

When a Ravenclaw student is not at breakfast on Christmas morning, there is only one other plausible place that they could be.

I made my way to the deserted library and picked a random text book from the Potions section to read. Without thinking, I sat at my designated table. If only Tom were here, it'd be just another typical day for me. Suddenly, I heard foot steps enter the library.

Alas, Tom was slowly walking towards me. "You chose not to have breakfast?" he stated inquisitively.

I looked up from the Potions book I was no longer interested in nor was actually reading and smiled at Tom. "I realized that I'm not hungry. Your gift was adorable, I love him." I swiftly changed the subject. It was my turn to be the cunning one.

"I'm glad. I knew you would," Tom smirked. He took his normal seat across from me and did not move his gaze from me.

I closed my book and pushed it aside. I folded my hands on the table and leaned forward, closer to Tom.

"You're so narcissistic that you named the kitten after you, too," I stated and smirked back at Tom.

He laughed lightly and sarcastically. "I guess I was never too good with names," Tom said nonchalantly.

I rolled my eyes and said mockingly, "But you're Tom Riddle! You're good at everything." I stressed the last word. I have no idea why, but I was making fun of Tom so much right now, and I could not seem to stop myself. The feeling that I had felt like dominance. It was as if I was in control for once. There was no way this could be real.

"Oh really?" Tom cocked an eyebrow at me, "You think I'm good at everything?"

"Sure," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Like potions?" He asked.

"Of course," I answered.

"And transfiguration?"

"Definitely."

"Speaking?"

"Best charisma out there."

"Kissing?"

"Absolutely- Wait what?" All of a sudden, I lost all confidence. My dominance was no where to be seen. My face began to blush slightly, and it felt as if I had just lost the game. I was once again in his grasp.

Tom's smirk widened and he laughed. I was almost positive he was laughing directly at me. As he laughed at me, I looked down and fidgeted with my hands. I felt so awkward.

There was silence as Tom's laughter faded out. I did not know what to say. My answer was the truth, to be honest. Since I was at a loss for words, I decided to do something spontaneous. Tom's eyes were, like always, keenly focused on me. He watched me in confusion as I leaned across the table and planted my lips on his.

I ended the kiss quickly, for I did not want to fall on the table because I had leaned on it for too long. Tom, for once, did not know what to say. I guess it was pay back for always catching me off guard.

After a moments silence, Tom finally spoke, "I guess I'm not the only one good at everything." He smirked a smile at me, and his eyes were glowing adoringly at me. His gaze made me feel like I was his, yet I did not mind it.

* * *

**Lemme just tell you right meow how much I love the end of this chapter. I think it is so freaking adorable! But of course, these two can't have a cute relationship, can they?**

**Please review, because I love recognition and opinions and love and attention ;3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another update so quickly! HOLYSHIT! :]**

**This chapter was so much fun to write. It all just came out and flowed so nicely. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Tom and I spent the day together. He accompanied me to the Owl Observatory so that I could send a letter home. I brought Tom, the kitten, down from Ravenclaw tower so that we could play with him together. We ate with each other at the Christmas feast and afterwards, we spent the remainder of our night together in the Room of Requirement.

Most of our holiday was spent in this way. Every day I was with Tom. It was like he was now my best friend, except we had feelings for each other. Tom never asked me out throughout the entire vacation. I had no idea why. Is that not what people do when they like each other? If you have feelings for someone, aren't you supposed to ask them to be your significant other? I decided that if Tom had not asked me to be his girlfriend within a months time, then I would have to muster up the courage and ask him myself. For the time being, I was fine with only being friends with Tom.

The week which we spent together had been unusually relaxing and blissful. I did not feel afraid, uneasy, or even suspicious at all. Maybe my doubts had all been wrong about Tom? Perhaps he was merely a nice boy who hung around with the wrong group of kids? Tom had gained almost all of my trust. There was almost no doubt in my mind that he had nothing to do with the curse set out for Allison, but then got to me instead. Although the constant doubt in the back of my mind would not go away, I felt like I could honestly believe Tom was good.

Today was the second to last day of vacation. Everyone who went home for the holidays would be returning tomorrow evening, and then term would start the day after. Since there was so little time left of our break, and I had spent all of my time with Tom, I made plans with Allison today. I had barely talked to her all week, and since she is my best friend, it would be wrong if I went the entire break without spending time with her.

I awaited Allison outside of the Hufflepuff dormitories. As I waited for her, I could smell the food in the close by kitchens. It was only nine o'clock and I was already anticipating lunch because of the delicious scents.

The Hufflepuff portrait opened and Allison walked out. I called over to her, "Allison, how can you deal with these tasty smells all the time? I'm so hungry and we just had breakfast."

Allison laughed, "Now you know what I deal with. Do you know how hard it is to keep myself from sneaking into the kitchens and stealing something to eat? Those house elves know how to cook."

"Oh, you know if I was in Hufflepuff, I'd be so fat! I could never resist this. I am so jealous of your will-power," I admitted. Allison rolled her eyes and giggled.

It felt so good to talk with Allison about meaningless things like this. Although it had not been very long since I had hung about with Allison, it sure felt like it. I appreciated my best friend much more now, and made a mental note to try not to spend all my time with Tom anymore.

We strode around the castle, going in no specific direction. We were more so exploring than anything. There were so many different secret passages in Hogwarts, I did not believe that anyone could ever remember them, let alone map it all out.

As Allison and I walked through the fourth floor, we overheard a portrait mumbling rather anxiously to himself.

"Can't let anyone know… Oh, no, of course this is not a secret passageway. That is such a silly thing to assume. Ohohoho."

Allison and I stopped and looked over at the portrait. The portrait itself was set on the ground and was rather short for a supposed hidden passage, only reaching about five - maybe five and a half - feet. The man was pacing back and forth within his picture frame. He was dressed in a tan suit which was noticeably dirty and wrinkled. The nervous man also wore a matching tan hat atop his short brown disarray of hair. His eyes were very sunken and his young face was wrinkled.

We approached the portrait and asked the nervous man what he meant by a secret passageway.

The nervous man's sunken eyes suddenly widened and he waved his hands in front of him. "N- No, No! There is ab-absolutely no secret passageway!" he denied uneasily, stuttering over his words.

I exchanged a knowing look with Allison. We both rolled our eyes.

"So, there really is no secret passage or corridor or anything at all behind you?" Allison asked in faux-disappointment.

The nervous man nodded rapidly several times. "Well, well, I'm so sor-sorry to disappoint you, b-but there is nothing b-behind me at all- not at all," he assured us.

I gave the nervous man a coy smile. "Then, I suppose you would not mind if we moved your portrait to the side, then, hm?" I said and went to pull the portrait. Ignoring the numerous worried noises and half muttered sentences coming from the portrait, I learned that it opened like a door. I pulled it open and revealed a hidden corridor.

The hallway was built of grey stone and lit by numerous candles lining the walls. It seemed to curve, so there was no telling where the hall led. Allison and I stepped into the corridor. We both had barely any head room.

"Care to do some exploring, Nagini?" Allison smiled at me eagerly. I returned the smile and nodded. "Good bye, Nervous Man! Make sure you keep this passage a secret," I said to the portrait as I closed the door behind me. His edgy ramblings were soon muffled once the door was completely shut.

Allison and I started walking, and we noticed that the further down the corridor, the taller the ceiling became. Once the hall was about ten feet tall, it ceased to grow.

"So where do you think it leads?" I asked Allison, seeing as I had no idea where we could end up.

"You would be able to figure it out before me, you know that," Allison said. Apparently we were on the same page.

After about fifteen minutes, we finally ran into something a bit more interesting. At the end of the corridor was a spiral, stone staircase going down. We peered down the stairs to see it was completely dark.

Simultaneously, we both pull out our wands and said, "Lumos." Guided by our wands, Allison and I carefully walked down the stairs, which led us to a barren room. The small room was made up of stone, just like everything else we had come across.

After looking around for a quick moment, I turned to Allison and sighed. "Well, this was anti-climactic."

Allison also sighed, "Yeah. I guess we should go back. It's almost lunch time anyways."

We walked to the Great Hall and sat together at the Hufflepuff table. Naomi joined us, too. It was nice to be around girls for a change.

"How's Tom?" Allison asked me out of no where. I admit, I was taken aback a bit by her bluntness.

It took me a moment to find my words. "He-He's fine." Now I sounded like The Nervous Man. I glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Tom sitting alone. All of his associates had gone home for holiday. I felt bad for leaving him alone. At least Allison had Naomi.

"You can go sit with him if you want, Nagini, I'm alright with that," Allison said defiantly. Her tone did not match her words. Why did I feel like I was doing something wrong? Was it wrong to be with Tom?

I shook my head meekly. "No, it's alright. I'm spending the day with you, remember Allison?" I said the last part with a stern tone, as an attempt to make a point.

Naomi looked back and forth between the two of us. She looked utterly bewildered and lost. Poor Naomi had no understanding of what was going on, although it was simply teenage angst. However, Allison and I did not know that either, and even if we did, our angst would not let us care.

After lunch, Allison and I seemed to forget our negative incident. We, along with Naomi, joined a group of other students in a snow ball fight. Even when the snow ball fight had ended, the group ran around the castle grounds, playing in the snow, and having fun. It had been a while since I really integrated with my peers other than Tom.

"Miss Ravenclaw!" I heard a fifth year Gryffindor, Owen Bales, yell. He was obviously addressing me. As I turned to answer him, I was hit in the face with a ball of snow. Owen erupted in laughter. "Nagini, you should see your face right now!"

"You git! The snow ball fight's over!" I yelled, yet I could not help laughing. I quickly picked up snow and made a ball to retaliate against him. Eventually, a second snow ball fight began.

The fight ended when the sun went down, and we all huddled inside the castle. None of us realized how cold we were until we stopped moving.

Professor Dumbledore walked by us in the Entrance Hall and walked over to Allison and me. "Hello, Miss Amilae, Miss Reinhold," he greeted us in his usual amiable way.

"Hello, Professor," we chorused happily.

"You all seem very cold. Did you enjoy your time in the snow?" Dumbledore asked.

We nodded. "Yes, it was a lot of fun," I smiled, and then added "But you should tell your house members to not sneak up on me with snow!" I said loud enough for Owen to hear. Owen turned around from his conversation with a fellow Gryffindor to join ours.

"Don't bear a grudge, Amilae. I saw you laughing," Owen pointed out, and laughed.

I pouted, "Shut it." I looked over at him, and seeing his cocky smile made me laugh.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Ah, yes. Mr. Bales always stirring something up."

"At least I did not get points deducted this time, Professor," Owen joked.

"Yes, that is fortunate for you to be on relative good behavior. Now, how about you all treat yourselves to some hot chocolate in the Great Hall. It's almost time for dinner anyways," Dumbledore suggested.

"Best idea I've heard all day," I smiled and we all walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

**So, whatdya think? Review and let me know! **

**Don't expect the next chapter so soon, because even I can't tell you whether or not it will be within a day, a week, or a month. I just write whenever I get the motivation or inspiration. Feel free to try and inspire me :]**

******I can tell you this, though. I'm almost all done with my plot for this school year, so I plan on wrapping it up in the next few chapters. It's next year you want to look forward to... THEIR FIFTH YEAR! WHEN THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS IS OPENED! DUNDUNDUN! **  



	11. Chapter 11

**I am just on a roll with this series right meow! :3 Not many reviews, though :[ Oh well, I enjoy writing this series as much as you enjoy reading it, maybe even more! **

**Have you ever heard of the saying "Writing is like sex?" Because writing this series has really proved that to me. I'm not going to lie, my readers, but this series is just orgasmic ;3**

* * *

The new term began and all the Hogwarts students made their transition back to having classes and no longer sleeping in until noon. My dormitory was full once again and I was happy to have the company of all my room mates, except for Grace, that is. However, when my room mates were telling me about their holiday, Jade had a grave story.

"You know that dark wizard, Grindelwald, right?" Jade asked us in an unusual down-beat voice. We were all sitting in various locations around our room.

My eyes widened at the sound of the infamous dark wizard's name. "Yes, of course… Who hasn't heard of that awful man?" I spoke from next to Jade on her bed, "Him and his 'for the greater good' nonsense. Why do you ask?"

Jade bit her lip. "When I was visiting me aunt and uncle in Germany, he attacked the town. Thankfully Aurors showed up before anyone could get killed, but everything got torn apart. It was complete chaos and havoc," she explained. There was fear in her trembling voice as she recalled the incident.

"Jade, I'm so sorry," Mary said softly.

I wrapped my arm around her comfortingly. "It's a good thing that the Aurors are good at their job."

Jade nodded slowly. "Yeah."

The room was filled with a depressing atmosphere. None of us made eye contact and were all staring off in any unimportant direction. Sybil, on the contrary, was looking to and from each of us, and finally said something to break the sad air around us.

"Let's go get breakfast before we all freeze with gloom."

Throughout the day, I heard a couple more stories about Grindelwald and the attacks. Jade was not the only one who had family in Eastern Europe. Most of the other stories I heard were much worse than Jade's, though. Entire families had been murdered and towns had been completely taken over. It was a grim time for both the magical and muggle worlds.

During break, I talked to Allison about the attacks. It seemed that even her muggle parents had heard about it.

"They read the Daily Prophet, and when they read about Grindelwald, they became extremely worried. They don't even feel safe having me in school right now," Allison explained.

"That's ridiculous! He has not even touched Western Europe, let alone Britain," I pointed out.

"Not yet, anyways," Allison mumbled and stared down at her feet. Her low spirits were quite noticeable.

I breathed in deeply and exhaled. "I know it's scary, I mean, how do you think I feel about my mum and my family? I worry that he'll come to Britain every second of every day. I'm scared to read the paper and see the title 'Grindelwald's Army Invades Britain.' But you wanna know what gives me hope?"

Allison looked up at me with cloudy, hopeless eyes.

"Grindelwald is afraid of Professor Dumbledore. I don't know the whole story, but that's what I heard, and I believe it. Dumbledore is an amazing and extraordinary wizard, and I'm sure he'll keep us all safe," I said optimistically.

"Then why hasn't he done anything to stop him yet?" Allison sighed. She really had lost all hope, and unfortunately, I had no answer to her question.

Later that day after classes, I met with Tom in the library. Now that everything had gone back to normal after break, so did our usual arrangements. Tom was sitting in his seat reading the Daily Prophet, and not a prohibited book for once. I glanced at the front page and saw Grindelwald's name in big bold letters.

As I took my seat, I asked Tom if I could see the newspaper. He said, "sure," and handed it to me. Plastered on the front page was an article regarding the attacks over the past week. He was targeting muggles and muggle-sympathizers all over Eastern Europe. I nearly tore the paper apart as I stared down at the moving pictures capturing some of the horrible battles.

"He's a fool, isn't he?" Tom commented nonchalantly as he watched my reaction to the news I was taking in.

I threw the paper on the table. "That is sickening," I spat. "How the bloody hell is murdering people for the greater good of anyone? He's completely mental, all dark wizards are." For a second, I could have sworn that I had seen Tom smirk.

"He's trying to purify the world of non-magical beings," Tom stated. I could not tell whether he believed in what he said, or if he was quoting the beliefs of Grindelwald and his supporters. Once again, I remembered exactly who I was talking to, what house he was in, and who he was friends with.

"What kind of purification is that?" I rolled my eyes. "We should leave the poor muggles alone, they never did anything wrong."

Tom looked at me as if I were an idiot. "Witch hunts," he coughed.

I glared at Tom. "That was centuries ago, and they were afraid! And actually, it was mostly dark witches that they were after," I stated matter-of-factly.

Tom was about to argue more, but he bit his tongue. Instead, he shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair, smirking at me. "If I were Grindelwald, and I wanted to rid the world of muggles, then I would fill them with fear. Why not reveal ourselves? Why should magic be kept a secret?" he thought aloud. Tom's voice made him sound like a naive boy questioning innocent subjects. I did not know if I should scowl or smile. His ignorance was actually kind of cute, and rare of him to reveal.

"Tom, you talk like you want to be Grindelwald some day. It's freaky," I laughed. Somehow, we were talking about the severity of the state of the world in the same tone that we would talk about our schoolwork.

Tom laughed. "Why would I ever want to be a fool such as Gellert Grindelwald?" Although we were laughing, this conversation was no joke.

"So, if you want to stop dark wizards, Nagini, why don't you research the dark arts?" Tom raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the restricted section of the school library.

I let out a heavy sigh and shook my head. "Not this again, Tommy."

"Study with me as a belated birthday gift," Tom compromised.

I looked at him with confusion. I blinked a few times before speaking. "What? When was your birthday?" I asked, still utterly perplexed.

Tom chuckled lightly. "The other day, New Years Eve. You were with Allison that day," Tom spoke indifferently, but I felt as if he was trying to make me feel guilty. It was working.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know! In fact, I did not even realize that was New Years Eve, never paid much attention to it, really," I trailed off in my own thought for a moment.

Standing up from his seat, Tom looked down on me, pressuring me with his dark eyes. Reluctantly, I stood up and accompanied Tom through the fairly empty library to the restricted section. He had told me before that he had his ways of getting to the restricted section, but I did not think that he could come and go whenever he pleased.

We walked into the eerie and dimly lit side of the library and I immediately got the chills. There were aged books on the dusty shelves and cobwebs in almost every corner. I shivered again from the creepiness of my surroundings.

Tom noticed my uneasiness and smirked at me. "Don't be so scared, Nagini."

"I'm not scared, I'm just a little freaked out," I admitted.

"Well, then don't be freaked out," Tom said as he turned his attention to the bookshelves. As he scanned the library for whatever he was looking for, I decided to take the opportunity to look into what had cursed me. Seeing how no one had figured out who attacked me and with what, I thought it was an appropriate time to take matters into my own hands.

This was my first time meddling in the dark arts, so I was completely unfamiliar with the literature. First, I tried to identify the curse by looking in a book titled "Curses." When I opened the book, I got a paper cut, and then another one when I turned the page. I assumed this was not a book I wanted to read, or even touch, so I quickly put it back in it's place.

The next book I tried was titled "Frederick Herman's Top Twenty-Five Curses." I recognized Herman's name as an old dark wizard from the Germanic area who lived in the fourteenth century. He was a brilliant man who decided to use his genius to create hundreds of different dark magic.

I flipped through the book and did not find any curse that matched the one I was attacked with. I did, however, find a spell that intrigued me. It was called "The Betrayer's Curse," for it would only work on someone whom the user is close to when defying or challenging them.

The curse drains all of the power of the person whom the spell is cast on, leaving them without magic and defenseless for an average of two minutes. Depending on how skilled the user is, the target could be powerless for up to an hour.

"Are you planning on betraying someone, Nagini?" Tom's voice came from over my shoulder. He was peering down at the book from behind me.

I jumped at Tom's words and his presence. He always had his way of sneaking up on me, but being in the restricted section made it so much more frightening. "How long have you been standing there?" I gasped.

Tom smirked arrogantly. "About five minutes," he said in a proud manner.

I shook my head at him for the second time in the past thirty minutes. "We really should get out of here, Tom. This place is too enticingly freaky." In my head, I added "like you" to the end of that sentence.

"Alright, I'm done in here anyways," Tom said as he turned to leave. I started following behind him, but he stopped abruptly. He turned to me and said, "You look pretty when you're focused on what you're reading."

* * *

**It's getting so hard to keep Tom in character... The closer Nagini and him become, the more he has to be out of character, I suppose. If you have any thoughts, feel free to share!**

**I'm admitting right now that I completely forgot about Tom's birthday. I was in the middle of writing chapter 12 when I was looking at some notes, and saw his birth date. I can't believe I forgot! So honestly, I added that to merely cover up my mistake hahah Shit happens.**

**Please review! The next chapter will be cute~ I will also have some dramz comin' up, too!**


End file.
